Four Swords
by thechocolatecat
Summary: Wrythe fights to gain control over all the dementions. While Herobrine fights to stop him; and mortal, Nori finds herself the only one who can stop Wrythe and possibly save all of Minecraftia.
1. Proluge: Legends

The legend of four swords is very well known in the Overworld. The story states there were four swords created when Minecraft was. The Sword of Light was given to Notch. The Sword of Fire was given to Herobrine. The Sword of Darkness was given to the leader of withers, Wrythe. The Sword of Power was given to Notch and Herobrine's younger sister, Nova. Notch ruled the Aether. Herobrine ruled the Nether and Nova ruled the End. Wrythe ruled nothing. With the help of his followers Salia and Daniel, 100 withers and a few rebel mobs, Wrythe rebelled against Notch, Herobrine and Nova. He lost. Wrythe, Daniel and Salia were imprisoned in the deepest, darkest part of the Nether. However, it was a costly victory for Notch and Herobrine. Somewhere in the midst of the fighting Nova went missing. Losing their sister was a huge blow for both Herobrine and Notch. Notch avoided the End as often as possible and Herobrine was no longer the smiling demi-god he was before. Now he was the Herobrine as we know and fear. No one knows what happened to Nova. She is assumed to be dead. However assumptions aren't always true...

**Hi Guys! This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter One: Strange Mortals

Herobrine was in his comfort zone. Stalking mortals. This specific mortal was….strange to say the least. Her fighting style was almost a warped version of his own. Quick and instant. She ran at almost inhuman speeds, speeds he rarely saw outside the Aether. Strange. He focused on the mortal and tried to read her thoughts only to get a jumble of words. Herobrine realized that the human was mumbling to conceal her thoughts.

'How does she know that? No one outside the Aether knew this trick.' Herobrine was snapped out of his thoughts by the mortal taking a sharp left turn and had to turn sharply to avoid hitting a tree.

'Focus Herobrine' he scolded himself.

* * *

While I had to admit it was hilarious when Herobrine swerved to miss the tree, I wasn't out of danger yet.

"Uh-oh." I gasped as I realized what I'd done. Doomed myself. I made the worst mistake of my life and possible the last mistake of my life. My concentration broke for one second and I turned the wrong way. To the canyon. I stumbled to a stop 5 blocks shy of a 200 block drop. I'm doomed.

"No Nori." I whispered to myself "You're not. You can get yourself out of this. Should I? YES THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH NORI!" I sighed I'm going to do it.

* * *

Herobrine smiled darkly. The mortal had trapped herself. She stood still and looked at him. She did not run nor move for her sword. Cornered. She looked at him once more then ran for the edge.

* * *

My feet hit the ground until there was only open space beneath me. I smiled as the air rushed by me. I loved the way it felt. I focused hard on the ground at the bottom. With a small Enderman noise I teleported to the ground. I smiled triumphantly at Herobrine and took off running.

* * *

Herobrine's pure white eyes widened.

'Was it an ender pearl? No it was too smooth for an ender pearl. How did she-? Can she teleport?' Suddenly a memory ran though his head...

_"Come on Hero, it's not that hard, just picture where you want to go." Nova said, as she teleported to his side._

_"I cannot do it" he said glumly. "Every single demi-god can do it except me; even you can do while your powers are not stable."_

_"Hero don't beat yourself up like that. Even if you can't teleport you still can do other things."_

_"For instance?"_

_"You can summon lightning, talk to mobs and control fire. Need I continue?"_

_Herobrine sighed but smiled. "No."_

* * *

Roy's feet crunched the snow beneath his feet. Though cold never bothered him he was beginning to get tired.

'This better be the place…' he mumbled. Roy was neither a demi-god nor a mortal. Roy was an elite mortal. Elite mortals were mortals who were given power by demi-gods.

'Yes Roy, this is the right place. Put the obsidian exactly where you are standing.' Wrythe`s voice pierced his mind.

'Why is the location so important?'

'Do you want to go through all the mobs the Nether has to offer? Or do you want to be instantly where you need to be?'

Roy quickly set up a Nether portal and lit it. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

* * *

Wrythe sighed as he let himself rest. Communicating with Roy took a lot of his energy. Normally it would not, however these shackles are made specifically to not allow him to use his powers. He smiled to himself when he heard the portal open. Salia and Daniel looked up at the sound.

Roy stepped through and looked around.

"Hello Roy." Said Wrythe, looking at the elite mortal.

"Do you know where the key is?" asked Roy.

"There isn't one." Answered Wrythe. "They destroyed it." He continued when he saw the confused look on Roy's face. "Herobrine had it destroyed to prevent us from escaping."

Roy turned when he heard a something coming.

"Intruder! Intruder! There's an intrud-" The blaze`s screams were cut off by Roy's sword. Roy looked down to see a golden rod lying there.

'Blaze Rod.' He thought to himself. He leaned down and picked it up. He dropped it when it burned his hand.

"You can pick it up." Said Wrythe. "It will not burn you this time."

Roy hesitated but he slowly leaned down and picked it up. True to Wrythe`s word, it didn't burn. He held it to the bars and slowly the rod cut though the bars. He continued until there was a door sized hole in the bars.

He stepped through and started cutting Wrythe's shackles with the Blaze Rod.

When both of Wrythe's hands were free he stood and with one motion of his hand withered both Salia and Daniel's shackles.

The four quickly stepped though the portal and Roy broke it so they cannot be followed.

"Wrythe!" said Salia. "There is a huge amount of power coming from the village not far from here."

"Herobrine?" Asked Wrythe.

"No. More powerful….but still a demi-god."

"But the only person who it could be is dead! Right Roy?" said Wrythe glaring at Roy.

"I swear she perished in the fire!" Shot back Roy.

"At the end of this someone will die. The question is will it be you or Nova."

**Hi again. Sorry for the wait and the cliff hanger. Hope you guys like it. Review please**


	3. Chapter Two: You Don't Remember?

Chapter Two: You don't remember?

I was panting hard. I turned around and sighed with relief. Herobrine wasn't following me. I slowed my run down to just a walk.

'Yes! I escaped! I can't believe it!' I thought to myself. 'Then again now someone knows I can teleport. That can cause lots of problems.' I bit my lip at that realization.

'I should get home, I haven't had dinner and I don't want another Herobrine encounter.' I smiled lightly. 'As if my house will protect me. Still it's better than being out in the op-'

My thoughts were cut off by all the air being ripped out of my lungs. I clawed at my shirt collar trying to get air. Someone was grabbing the back of my shirt. I focused on the ground in front of me. I teleported and got out my sword out. In front of me stood a man my height in black with almost white hair and a dark brown dagger in his hand.

"So you really can teleport. Interesting…" He said. I shivered his voice sounded almost like three voices with a slight echo.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"You don't remember? Hmm."

"Remember?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. I took this opportunity to load an arrow aim, and, fire. The arrow hit him in the wrist. The small dagger flew from his grasp. He glared hard at me and within seconds he had me by throat in the air. I gasped from lack of air. I was starting to see black around my vision. I tried to teleport but the lack of air kept me from concentrating.

* * *

Wrythe watched her fight to stay conscious. It would be easy to kill the half human. Too easy… He dropped the girl. He would kill her, but he would do it when both Notch and Herobrine were there to watch. He smiled at the thought of the devastation that would cause for the two. Maybe it was good she lived...

* * *

I was about to pass out when I felt the grip loosen and I crumpled into a heap on the ground. I breathed deeply. I looked up to see the man was gone. 'Did I imagine that?' I asked myself. 'No, the bruises are real. ' I got to my feet. Remembering the dagger, I walked over to the spot where I had seen him drop the dagger and at my feet was a dark brown dagger. I picked it and put it in my bag. I adjusted my shirt to cover the bruises on my neck. I teleported to the woods outside my house, I walked to my house and stepped inside. I sighed grabbed an apple and ate, throwing the core into the cactus. I changed into my pajamas and threw my shirt into the wall. I gasped when I saw the black spot on my wall.

"What the?" I questioned to no one in particular. I walked across the room towards the wall. I ran my fingers over the black splotch. It left a fine dust in my palm.

'Ash.' I thought to myself. 'No doubt about it. I have had an incident with fire almost two years ago. Don't even think about it! You are not going to break down again.'

I wondered how the ash had gotten on my wall. My gaze circled the room until it finally landed on my shirt. I Picked up the shirt I gasped as I saw a large black hole in the back collar. 'Where that man had grabbed me.

Suddenly almost like lightning had hit me. "He withered my shirt!" I mumbled.

**Sorry about the wait. This chapter is short because I am writing late at night. School starts Monday. L I won't be able to post often. I will still try and post but no guarantees. Sorry again. I am sorry for the wait.**

**What happened with Nori and fire? Will Herobrine realize who she is? Find out soon.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Impossible

Chapter Three: The Impossible

I opened my eyes. I swung my feet over the end of my bed.

I quickly changed in my classic outfit, blue turtleneck, and jeans. As I went through my daily routine I was too lost in thought to actually think about what I was doing.

'Herobrine….. He looked shocked when I teleported. The fact that he didn't give chase scares me to no extent.

'Now that I think about it he is sort of tied to my past. Back at the village I, contrary to everyone else, considered him just someone doing their job not a demon. I don't know where I got the idea but it stuck. I was almost executed five times for it. But luckily one of my only friends were a high ranking solider who claimed I was "Crazy from whatever happened before I got to the village" or "Too naïve to know what I was talking about". Pfft. I knew exactly what I was saying.'

My hand rested on the doorknob. I was at war with myself; revenge versus morality.

* * *

Herobrine's feet kicked at the ground as he walked.

'Why am I doing this?' He questioned himself. He sighed to himself. He was searching for that mortal from yesterday. As for the why…. He was bored and also slightly interested. How did she get that ability? The only demi-god that could give such a power was his younger sister. Just thinking about her made him miss her terribly. It had been only five mortal years since her untimely death. In fact, if she were alive today, her powers would stabilize this year.

Her last words were as clear in Herobrine's mind now as they were on that day. She had telepathically told both him and Notch as she fell. He remembered to tone of her voice, defeated.

_"Notch…. Hero…. I'm sorry."_

_"I failed you, both of you. I'm so sorry."_

_"So, please win this."_

Herobrine's voice joined in as he whispered to himself.

_"Nether or High Water… Win this….. For me."_

Suddenly he was yanked from his memory by a voice from behind him.

"Shame wasn't it? She died so young. You remember why, right?" Said Wrythe, a devious grin on his face.

Herobrine tensed up at those words.

"Of course you do. She died to save you. Didn't she?"

Herobrine sighed. His sister had sacrificed herself to save him. She had to help because he had let concentration slip for one second. One second sounds so quick but if in that one second he hadn't messed up, Nova would still be alive. His mistake cost her to lose her life.

"Must be horrible to live with that fact, let me help."

The shockwave from the wither skull caused him to almost loose his footing. He turned and pulled out his sword.

He had a fight on his hands.

* * *

I smiled as I locked on the pig. I pulled back on the bowstring and TWANG! Headshot, quick and painless. I loaded another arrow. I held my bow at full draw as I went to get the pork chop. Just to be safe, in case I ran into a certain white-eyed person.

"Look what he's doing to you." I mumbled. On more than one case I had seen someone of perfectly sane mind go insane from Herobrine's twisted mind games. "That isn't going to happen to you, Nori. Not now. Not ever."

I heard the small sound of the pork chop going into my inventory. I still didn't know how it did that but thank Notch for it.

Suddenly, I jumped to the side to avoid being hit with a…. grass block?!

'What the Nether?' Was my first thought.

I ran towards the place where the block came from, hoping curiosity wouldn't be the death of me.

I found the source of the explosion that sent the block flying. Only to wish I hadn't. In the clearing stood the white eyed demon, himself a sword in hand. I almost had a heart attack on the spot. I silently moved to behind a tree and I positioned my iron sword so I could see what was happening in the clearing, my sword acting as a mirror.

Then I saw that his white eyes trained on someone on the other side of the clearing.

'Huh?' I thought as I looked toward the other person just to see the man in black from yesterday. Oh my Notch. Both demons that want me dead in one spot. Why does the server hate me?

The man in black held one hand and a wither skull appeared above his fingertips. He threw the skull at the demon's feet. Said demon jumped to avoid the skull with reflexes I could only dream of.

"Do you even use a sword anymore, Wrythe?" Asked the white-eyed man. I shivered, his voice sounded virtually human but instilled a fear not even the ender dragon gave me.

"Why waste such a unique ability? But, if you would prefer to die by my blade then I will gladly oblige." Said the man.

Wrythe… I know that name….From somewhere…Where?... Where do I know that name?

He then pulled a sword made from the same brownish material from his belt.

Herobrine sighed in annoyance. 'How could someone be annoyed now?"

"Let us get this over with."

"Formal as always, Herobrine."

The next few minutes seemed to stretch on for eternity. One of the two would try to land a blow just for the second to block perfectly.

Suddenly I saw a shadow behind Herobrine. It was a human form only gray and slightly transparent. I was tempted to call out to alert the unsuspecting demi-god. But on the other side, I wanted to stay unnoticed. So I just keep silent.

Suddenly Wrythe threw his sword over Herobrine's head and the shadow caught it midflight and before the demi-god could react the shadow brought the blade down on to the demon's sword arm. Herobrine gasped in pain and his sword clattered to the ground. The shadow the proceeded to throw the sword back to Wrythe. It was almost like a twisted game of creeper in the middle.

In one fluid motion Wrythe stabbed the demi-god in the stomach. The demon`s face twisted with pain. Wrythe then pulled out the sword, not in the way you would expect though. Instead of pulling the blade toward him he moved it away from the demi-god widening the wound.

Herobrine crumpled to the ground both hands were held tightly to the wound.

"Thank you Daniel. I knew your powers would be useful someday." Said Wrythe as the shadow who was named Daniel came into view. Daniel had a red shirt, black jacket, dark red jeans, black shoes and a red belt with a diamond sword attached.

* * *

Wrythe smiled to himself as he looked at the wounded hero at his feet and at his mercy.

With Herobrine dead the last part of his plan would fall into. Now how to kill him? Wither? Blood loss? Or some other twisted way to go from deep in his mind.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Questioned Daniel, who also had a dark hatred for the demi-god for locking him and his friends in the Nether for five years. As revenge he wanted to give the white-eyed hero the longest most excruciating death.

Before Wrythe could answer he saw a flash of iron.

"Mortal. I know you're there. Don't make me play this pathetic game of hide and seek unless you want to join Herobrine on the ground."

The mortal trembled as she stepped out into the open. What are the odds? It was the half human he almost killed one day ago.

A small movement caught his attention. Herobrine was attempting to grab his sword. The hero's fingers barely touched the red gem imbedded in the handle.

Wrythe leaned over and grabbed the sword from the demi-god's fingers.

"So close…Yet so far." Mocked Wrythe.

Herobrine merely growled slightly. Suddenly Wrythe had an idea.

He tossed the sword towards the mortal who just looked down at it then back at him.

The Sword.

Him.

The Sword.

Him.

He simply said one word. "Revenge."

Then just quiet enough for the wounded warrior to hear he whispered. "Enjoy you final moments." With that, he and Daniel disappeared.

* * *

'Revenge? What did he mean?' I thought to myself. 'Hmm. Revenge…. Wait he wants me to… kill Herobrine…. I could…. Actually I can't… That went against every single moral I have…'

I picked up the demon's sword at my feet. The sword was beyond beautiful. The red blade was perfect and the handle was of intricately carved gold with a few red gems inlaid within the metal. The largest of these gems was the one in the end of the handle. The sword had an intense red aura around it which indicated that it had at least one powerful enchantment.

Carefully, I made a small step towards the demi-god who immediately bolted up. He winced in pain as the wound widened sending waves of pain though him. His head hit the grass as he let out a defeated groan.

His head turned toward me focusing on the sword in my hand.

His sighed and turned away and carefully pulled his hands from the wound.

I could do nothing but gape at the demon. That was an old gesture used by ancient warriors.

Herobrine had surrendered…..to me!

**So sorry! But with school, homework and other stuff i don't have much time to write.**

**By the way do you guys like the cover? I drew it using Photoshop.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
